Ambos somos felices
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Marinette y Chat Noir se reencuentran una vez mas y que mejor lugar que un lugar muy conocido en París. -Secuela de Hacerla Feliz y Gracias por hacerme sentir feliz- Final de la trilogía denominada "Feliz"


Sinceramente, lo digo de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos los que les gustaron las 2 partes de esta serie denominada "Feliz", para serle sincero no pensé que la segunda parte también lograría el cariño de ustedes así que decidí hacer la tercera parte de esta historia. También esta historia es el final.

* * *

Marinette caminaba junto con su amiga Alya quienes comían unos helados y se sentaban a los bancos del parque, ellas estaban hablando de los Akumas que habían llegado últimamente.

Alya: "Chica los Akumas han aumentado más de lo normal" –dijo mientras revisaba su Lady-blog.

Marinette: "Si es verdad, por suerte tenemos a nuestros héroes" –dijo considerando que ella era esos héroes.

Alya: "Ahora que me acuerdo hace como 2 noches de la semana pasada que no contestaba los mensajes que te mandaba ¿Qué paso?" –dijo mirándola.

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco al saber que esas 2 noches estaba con Chat Noir, tenía que inventarse una excusa para que Alya no sospechara.

Marinette: "Oh pues… yo… estaba agotada en esas noches ya sabes, la escuela y todo" –dijo sonriéndole.

Alya la miro unos segundos entrecerrando sus ojos, Marinette temblaba por dentro ya que conocía muy bien a Alya y no pararía a buscar una mentira entre sus narices.

Alya: "Bueno supongo que tienes razón" –dijo ahora viendo su celular.

Marinette se alivió por dentro mientras veía que Alya se paraba de la banca.

Alya: "Bueno Mari tengo que irme, mi mamá me dijo que tenía que volver a la casa nos vemos mañana" –dijo yéndose del parque.

Marinette: "Adiós Alya" –dijo despidiéndose de ella.

Marinette al instante se paró y justo de eso aparece un gato negro con un collar que llevaba una bola de campana, ella sonrió y le recordó a alguien en especial. Ella se agacho para acariciarlo y el gato ronroneo cuando su mano le acariciaba su cabeza y luego de eso Marinette se iba para su casa.

Ya de noche Marinette estaba viendo televisión aprovechando que sus padres no estaban ya que se fueron de paseo y Tikki estaba durmiendo en su habitación, ella cambiaba los canales mientras veía aburrida ya que ninguno de los canales le llamaba la atención.

Marinette: "Bah estos canales son muy aburridos ninguno me entretiene" –dijo mientras se echaba al sofá.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea: Salir de su casa. Ella busco su abrigo azul y se fue de su casa para poder entretenerse. Al salir Marinette miraba a las personas quienes se tomaban de las manos y besándose, ella pensó eso con un chico modelo rubio y se ruborizo, pero idea fue descartada al pensar que él no podría fijarse en una chica como lo es ella. Ella simplemente camino para buscar un poco de entretenimiento.

En los techos de las casas Chat Noir corría hacia todos lados solo para entretenerse un rato ya que tuvo cansancio luego del ultimo villano que se enfrentó junto con Ladybug así que se detuvo un rato para respirar.

Chat Noir: "Guau creo que correr así me podría dar calambres en las piernas" –dijo mientras respiraba.

De pronto su mirada se fijó en una chica quien estaba caminando sola en altas noches, cuando miro específicamente se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Creo que esta chica le gusta pasar sola en estas horas de la noche" –dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Marinette silbaba mientras caminaba hacia donde poca gente había y de pronto sintió que algo sintió en su espalda, volteo para observar quien era y no encontró a nadie y cuando volvió a darse la vuelta una rosa era todo lo que veía. Al inclinarse su cabeza vio a Chat Noir quien le sonreía y ella también lo hizo.

Chat Noir: "Hola princesa" –dijo.

Marinette: "Hola Chat" –dijo tomando la rosa.

Chat Noir: "Mari en serio no me gusta como sales a estas alta horas de la noche" –dijo con un tono preocupante.

Marinette: "Tranquilo Chat, soy una chica valiente" –dijo.

Chat Noir: "Igual, te lo digo porque me preocupas".

Marinette: "¿En serio?" –dijo sonrojándose.

Chat Noir: "Claro aparte de mi Lady, tu eres más importante para mí" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

En ese momento Marinette sintió que quería llorar, ningún chico le dijo algo así ni siquiera el chico que le gustaba, pero eso ya era historia. De pronto corrió hacia él para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras algunas lágrimas salían, Chat al sentir eso también le devolvió el abrazo acariciando su cabeza y luego del abrazo la vio como la lagrimas estaban en su rostro así que los limpio de su cara.

Marinette: "Ningún chico me había hablado así" –dijo mirándolo.

Chat Noir: "Bueno debo ser el primero en decirte eso" –dijo sonriéndole.

Ella hizo una pequeña risa y ambos caminaron sin ningún destino, solo sus pasos tomaban el control.

Chat Noir: "Entonces ¿Qué haces caminado a estas horas?" –dijo.

Marinette: "Pues solo salí porque quería despegar mi mente… y también estaba aburrida" –dijo murmurando.

Chat Noir: "¿Y tus padres?".

Marinette: "Ellos salieron de paseo por lo tanto me quede sola en mi casa".

Chat Noir seguía caminando junto con Marinette mientras miraban la calle en donde ellos estaban, era un poco oscuro y todo estaba cerrado así que Chat se le ocurrió una idea.

Chat Noir: "Hay Mari conozco un lugar en donde podemos estar tranquilos" –dijo.

Marinette: "¿Cuál?".

Chat cargo a Marinette y corrió hasta finalmente saltar en las casas sujetando fuerte a Marinette para que no se callera. Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al lugar de dijo Chat: La torre Eiffel.

Marinette: "Guau Chat ¡esto es maravilloso!" –dijo mientras miraba todo París.

Chat Noir: "Sabia que te iba a gustar" –dijo mientras se sentaba en las barras de la torre.

Ambos miraron el paisaje luminoso que tenía París por las noches, Marinette miraba fijamente el lugar mientras que Chat solo la miraba y volvió su mirada hacia el paisaje.

Marinette: "Sabes me recuerda a como me trajiste aquí" –le dijo.

Chat Noir: "¿A sí?".

Marinette: "Si, cuando mi abuela fue Akumatizada y convertida en La Befana".

Chat Noir: "Ah claro, en ese día también era tu cumpleaños" –dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba.

Marinette: "Si"

De pronto sintió que algo en su abrigo tenia así que se lo saco y era nada menos que unas orejeras de gato negro, Chat miro las orejeras y luego sonrió.

Chat Noir: "Creo que te quedaría bien si te lo pones" –le sugirió.

Marinette: "Uhm está bien".

Ella se puso las orejeras haciendo que Chat sonriera y reía a la vez haciéndola sonrojar mientras sonreía.

Chat Noir: "Al parecer encontré a una linda gatita".

Marinette: "Basta" –lo golpeo juguetonamente en su hombro.

Chat Noir: "En serio Mari te queda perfecto ¿no quieres ser mi compañera? Que te parece el Dúo gatuno" –dijo imaginándose.

Marinette: "No gracias, creo que tú y Ladybug hacen el perfecto Dúo".

Chat Noir: "Talvez pero también aceptamos nuevos héroes como lo es Rena rouge".

Marinette: "Si, pero yo no tengo un Miraculous" –dijo mintiéndole por obvia razón.

Chat Noir: "Ah verdad" –dijo decepcionado de sí mismo.

Marinette solo se rio y siguió mirando París junto con él, de pronto Marinette alzo su mirada hacia él para decirle algo cuando salieron por primera vez.

Marinette: "Chat desde que comencé a salir contigo sintió algo en mí que yo misma no puedo definirlo, cuando estoy contigo todos mis malos momentos se van cuando tu apareces, eres el escudo que me protege de mis malos pensamientos, tu eres la persona que por primera vez se preocupa por mí con todo corazón y no me arrepiento en nada en salir contigo" –dijo tocando su mano.

Chat al verla con una sonrisa y lágrimas cayentes este le sonrió y se inclinó a ella para darle un beso verdaderamente apasionante, Marinette cruzo sus brazos en inclino para atrás su cuerpo mientras alzaba una pierna siguiendo con el beso. Luego de unos segundos ambos se detuvieron y se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Chat Noir: "Es momento que te lleve a tu casa" –dijo.

Marinette: "Creo que es verdad" –dijo mientras veía a algunas luces apagarse.

Chat la tomo y salieron de la Torre para irse a la casa de Marinette para dejarla ahí, luego se pararon en la puerta para despedirse el uno al otro.

Chat Noir: "Hasta aquí nuestra otra noche" –dijo levantando su mano para besarla.

Marinette: "Jeje bueno que tengas buenas noches Chat Noir".

Chat Noir: "Igualmente para ti princesa" –dijo.

Marinette le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue del lugar dejándola sola, al entrar a su casa se sacó el abrigo, pero no la orejera de gato y se echó a dormir en su sofá mientras susurraba por última vez.

Marinette: "Mi gatito" –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

En la escuela Alya miraba a Marinette quien tenía una sonrisa desde que llego y eso le estaba dando dudas acerca de lo que le paso.

Alya: "Marinette ¿todo bien?" –dijo tocándole el hombro.

Marinette: "Mejor que nunca" –dijo aun con la sonrisa.

En otro lado Adrien y Nino miraba a las chicas y Nino tenia curiosidad de que tenía Marinette.

Nino: "Viejo creo que por su expresión Marinette tuvo una fantástica noche ¿no crees?" –dijo mientras lo miraba.

Adrien quien sabía lo que le pasaba solo le sonrió a su mejor amigo.

Adrien: "Si tienes toda la razón" –dijo mientras entraba hacia la clase.

Adrien volteo un rato para observar a Marinette quien estaba siendo sacudida por Alya para recuperarla de su mente, se rio ante eso y luego entro a clase.

Adrien (Mente): "Esa es mi princesa" –pensó sonriendo.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el final de esta trilogía llamada "Feliz", espero que les haya gustado esta One-shot.

No olviden sus comentarios.


End file.
